Alone Among Your Own (Eragon Cycle)
by Soli Deo Gloria
Summary: Veana is on the run from the law because she has no wish to be apart of Nasuada's magic order. She runs into Murtagh and Thorn where she explains her ancestry and why she is more special than most human magicians.


**This is my first ever fan fiction! My main character was created a few years back when I first started reading the Eragon Cycle. Has anyone else created a character in their head while reading a book to fit into the story? This story begins a few years after the end of Inheritance.  
I would much appreciate critiques, I know my grammar is pretty bad and I would love to learn the right way if you would be so kind. As well if there are other things you would like to comment on I would be glad to read about them.**

I do not own the characters, (Except my own OC). All of it is from Christopher Paolini's books Eragon, Eldest, Brisingr and Inheritance.

Please enjoy and I am so happy that you took the time to read this short little tale of mine.

Alone Among your Own

"Why are we doing this," One armored soldier grumbled.  
"You know the law," His comrade hissed, "All magic users must swear fealty to queen Nasuada."  
"I know that," The first soldier snapped, "But why are _we_ doing this? Swords and arrows are powerless against magic."  
Marching on, the two soldiers heard a soft voice from behind cut into the conversation. "Against a dragon rider or an elf you would be right soldier, but this is a simple human gifted with magic. Humans alone do not have the strength to take on a small military unit, and three sorcerers."  
"Silence, the three of you," The commander sharply ordered the men in the back, "Alright men, the rouge sorcerer is near, be on your guard."

**...**

Dras-Leona was a new place in the days of peace and prosperity. After the destruction of Galbatorix and the rise of Nasuada many changes had issued. No longer was Helgrind a sacred den for the worshipers of their demented cult, they were chased out, lifting a dark heavy height off the city. The cathedral in the center of the city was left almost abandoned for several years after, used by visitors as a touring sight, the cathedral had a history, including the story of how Eragon became who he was. It was only recently that the mayor of Dras-Leona decided to put the cathedral to use. That was why she was there. The young woman had risked the chances of being recognized to explore the old cathedral and revisit old memories. A trivial thing to risk capture for, but she had not done much except flee from soldiers the past year. Her leather boots hardly made a sound as she walked down the dark halls. Picking random rooms she occasionally strolled into one, or simply peeked in. Spying a smaller door ajar she slipped through only opening the creaking hinges enough to pass.  
In the far corner, a lone stain glass window lit the room nicely. Simple wooden walls, made the square room. Walking down the aisle of three small pews lined up on each side of her, she approached the small alter. Whatever statue or ceremonial object that had once rested upon the stone platform was replaced by a wooden sculpture of a roaring dragon with a massive wing span. It was a plain bust, she guessed, of the already legendary Saphira.  
"You have done well bright-scales," The woman mumbled as she reached out and stroked the three foot high carving upon its long neck, "I wish I could have met you face-to-face along with your rider before you both sailed away. Maybe someday I still will." As she spoke her keen ears picked up the sound of heavy foot falls on the main floor. She sighed as if tired. "It didn't't take long for them to find me. Oh well, might as well put in some practice before I run."  
She did not move, or even look nervous for the struggle that would most likely ensue.  
The door banged open, slamming against the wall as it was kicked in by a metal boot. Ten men, all in heavy armor marched into the small room, creating two crammed lines facing the travelers back. They saw the wanderer's dark hair was braided, and looped back up, to make a circle of hair resting on her back. Resting over a shadowed cape.  
The commander stepped forward. "By order of queen Nasuada, you young sorcerer, will accompany us to Ilirea to swear fealty to her, and to head of the magicians and sorcerers. Will you come peacefully?"  
The traveler turned her head thoughtfully to glance at them before fully turning around, making a show of her twirl, her calf high cape and hood splaying out as she did.  
"Blimey, it's a woman," One of the men whispered throw his teeth. Before them the wandering woman stood tall. She was wearing men's traveling clothes, leggings and loose shirt in all. The tanned shirts sleeves were folded over her elbows revealing black leather, fingerless gloves covering her hands and part way up her arm. An animal skinned tunic adorned her, tight against her breast. A thick belt around her waist held two long, heavy, and curved daggers that she outwardly displayed.  
In a quick movement her gloved fists were at her hips. "I am no sorcerer," She shot up her chin with pride, "I am a pure blood magician as you call us, and I refuse your offer. I will not swear fealty where it is not needed."  
"Then you refuse to come peacefully," The commander questioned her, with growing disapproval.  
"I refuse to come at all," She corrected.  
"You leave me no choice then. Men bind her."  
As the soldiers cautiously stepped forward she backed onto a corner.  
"You really don't want to do that," she warned. The scowling faces pushed on, "you all look tired," She said with mock concern, "Maybe you should take a nap. _Slytha._"  
The first four men suddenly dropped to the ground as if knocked down, unconscious. The other men froze in justified fear. She smirked at them before recoiling in mental concentration. The three soldier-magicians, stood at a safe distance in the back of the procession, and were reaching out to her mentally trying to break down her barriers. She could easily block them, as she was trained to do, but it was a costly distraction. It took her a moment to muster all the strength she could, once the words came, the magic flew through her lips.  
_"thrautha aptr."_  
The three robed magicians and the guards surrounding them were thrown back against the stone wall by an invisible force. She used the delay in their pursuit to run from the corner and dash at the window. Crumpling her body she managed to smash through the glass out into the open world. She was three stories high; a fall that would be her demise, but she had not survived this long by being reckless. On the fast fall down she caught at the second story eaves. Her left arm that had snatched the surface felt as if it would be wrenched off, and she growled with pain. After dangling a moment and catching her breath, she skillfully hoisted her body atop the eaves, panting from the strain. It was a thin platform that held stone gargoyles that lined the building, bearing down on the streets bellow.  
"You're not so scary," She chuckled as she patted the closest cold-stone beast on the head, "I almost wish you really were protecting this place and these people. Maybe then you could help me get down." She peeked over the tips of her boots to the streets under her. Lucky for her it was mostly deserted; most people were in doors eating their supper. "Never mind, I have found my own way." She told the snarling gargoyle.  
It took her only moments to find a solid hold and begin to scale down the wall. She lost her footing more than once, and then found it again just as quickly. She made it all the way down with no troubles, and also gained an audience of passing by townsfolk that noticed the odd sight and stopped to stare, slowly forming one large, and gawking group. Feet firmly planted on the ground, tossing her head from side to side to make sure no soldier was around, the woman looked upon her audience and gave them a playful bow, flurrying her cape, and then hurried away, towards the northern gate. She had a gut feeling that soldiers would be close at her heels before long. Sure enough she could hear the clanking of armor on her flank and orders for her to halt.  
"Bazùl," She cursed as her feet picked up the pace. She was already weak from the spells she had cast, and the descent down the wall had taken a small toll on her, and running was not helping her catch her breath. She had to resort to her bracelet from her grandfather to her grandmother that was passed down to her. It was a simple gold band with two pendants seeped within, an emerald and a garnet stone.  
With a quick spell she let the energy contained in one of the pendants seep into her every being, immediately strength returned to her muscles and she bolted faster than before. She had only taken enough from the pendant for the time, severing the connection as soon as possible.  
"Back to work," She said between gritted teeth. She was forced to leap a cart that was blocking the street, looking as if she was gliding over the wooden cart and valuables. Once over the obstacle she could see the gate and she groaned with dismay at the sight. They were closing the gates on her and she would never reach them in time to escape, to add to her troubles the soldiers hunting her were closing in. She quickly calculated her odds before desperation seeped in, and she turned to one of the pendants again and casting one last spell for escape.  
"_Iàdrin_," She shouted. A great deal of energy went into the giant gates hinges, forcing the thick doors to fly open again. She bound through them before letting the spell go and hearing them slam behind her. She only took a moment to glance back again admiring her work before continuing to run out of bowshot. As she ran she put two fingers to her mouth and blew a loud melodic whistle.  
Out of reach from a long bow she suddenly stopped her racing and spun on her heels to look at the city. The gates were being opened once again, presumably for the cavalry to chase her down. On top the wall, she could see with her sharp eyes, the commander and his troop that had been pursuing, looking none too happy. She could not help but beam with pleasure at her succeeded escape, however she suppressed the urge to laugh feeling that she did not want to rub it in their faces.  
With the wind carrying his voice the commander shouted over the wall as loud as possible, "Who are you, what is your name?"  
Contemplating the outcome of the information, she decided to give her precious name, besides what was an outlaw without a name. Gathering a bit of magic to amplify her voice, she shouted back for all on the wall to hear. "My name is simple. I am one alone among my own, my name is Veana." Her voice echoed across the plain and was always within the men, even after they reported to the queen, they would always remember her.  
A snort at her shoulder made Veana turn her attention around. "Hello, Starblaze, did you miss me?" She stroked the hazelnuts star forehead, moving down its neck until she hoisted herself upon the horses bareback. Getting comfortable in her seat she said aloud, "Let's find some other adventure, away from people for a while, shall we?" The horse snorted as if in response, "Agreed then. _Ganga fram._" Sending images to her stead with her consciousness, they started off at a full run to get away from the city, and the pursuing cavalry that was flooding from the gates. Their heading was north, straight north, until they could see no more humans.

…

"I certainly hope this was all worth the solitude for a few years."  
Veana and her faithful companion Starblaze had traveled for weeks upon weeks, always going north. Even with such a blessed horse, that could outrun any stallion in the land, and travel for days without rest, the journey still was long. It was not until they were in the dense forest of Du Weldenvarden and passed Elesméra did Veana relax. The elven home seemed to call to her and draw her in, and she was tempted to change her destination and pass through the domain, however she was not, as of yet, comfortable enough to step among the elves, so she stayed her course and did not look back upon the place.  
Now she was leagues away from the temptation and found herself enjoying her solitude.  
"I very much like it here," Veana said to her stead as she stretched her stiff arms over her head to loosen them. Lazily dropping them to rest on her horse's neck Veana took interest in her surroundings. The trees all around her stood high overhead, ancient trees that had never been disturbed and protected by the elves. The branches and leaves were so thick high above that they blocked out the sun, creating a tinted green glow across the forest floor.  
A sudden exploration urge overcame Veana every being, so much so that she soon acted upon it. As Starblaze slowly plowed under a low hanging branch, Veana hooked her arms over it and lifted herself from her seat. Starblaze immediately stopped to turn around and look up at his master to see where she had gone. By this time Veana was standing on the branch, and ready to climb higher. The horse whinnied and pawed the dirt ground with his hoof, as if to demand an explanation.  
Veana looked back down at her old friend, as she pulled her loose, brunette hair to one side and tied it in a quick tail with a knotted strap she usually had around her wrist. "_Stydja_," She ordered, "I will be back, I only want to reach the top and see what I can."  
Explanation did not do much for the horse that did not understand anything except Veana's commands. It was simply a habit she had started, since she hardly knew anyone person she could talk to so familiar like.  
With honed skill and well-toned muscle she scaled the tree easily enough; the only difficultly being small in the way branches and sticking leaves.  
"Finally," She gasped as she breached the green coverage. Shaking out twigs from her hair, she soaked in her surroundings. An ocean of green was as far as the eye could see, with only a handful of jutting out small mountains breaking the waves.  
"Beautiful," Was her simple description that she whispered. She turned around to see the same sight all around her except one small difference. She could see atop a lone mountain that dotted the landscape, some sort of fortress built out of the mountains side. It was more than a few leagues away and hard for even her sharp eyes to make out, so she used a simple spell to enhance her vision. What she saw was that the fortified fortress had high up walls, too high for any human to scale, with no visible doors or gates, not even windows.  
"Who would build something so tall," She thought, "Perhaps a better question is, who _could_ build a mountain wall so tall?" There was only one clear answer she could think of. She decided to stay clear of the place and take a detour as far around as possible. With that decided she began her climb down. Half way descending the tree something light and almost undetectable brushed her consciousness and she sighed as if about to deal with something tiresome. She sprang onto the thick branch she had first started from. Reaching out with her mind she touched her steads consciousness.  
_Starblaze, Kausta._  
She could hear the hazelnut before seeing him trot over to her and stand directly below her perch. Stepping from the branch she fell atop her horse, landing easily on her seat. Starblaze snorted with discomfort before shaking his mane and waiting for further instructions. Telling the horse to go forward, Veana was grim and not in her usual easy going mood. They slowly moved to a wide open glade where the grass looked to be frequently torn by ginormous claws. She waited only a few moments upon her horse's back before the steady beating noise boomed in her ears. It came from behind and filled her ears louder and louder as she waited. She shifted in her seat to look up and behind her to see, when the beats became so loud she could feel them she saw a shadow of a massive red dragon fly over her, blotting out the sun for a few long moments. It landed swiftly, creating a whirl wind all around, swaying trees and tossing Veana's hair and cape all around. She was forced to spring from Starblaze's back since the horse was raging with fear, although he would not bolt away from the red beast, not unless in eminent danger, or Veana instructed him to.  
Veana waited patiently as the dragon folded his wings, staring at her all the while with one massive eye. The dragon was beautiful and terrifying all at once. Veana would have liked nothing more than to observe the magnificent creature, and if she dared, speak with him; however she reined in her desires as she walked steadily forward, until she was a yard away from the dragon, and she waited. She knew without looking that a rider was saddled atop the dragon's back and was unstrapping himself from his saddle. It was not just any rider, since _just any riders_ did not existed as of yet. He sprang from his dragon's back gracefully and stopped to exchange words with his stead before continuing forward to meet her. As he neared Veana was relaxed, her hands were loose at her side, showing no fear or caution, she showed not threat, even though her inward mind was plotting twenty different fighting technics, just like she was taught. He stopped only a few feet away from her and they both observed each other. He looked taller and calmer since last she saw him, although he would not remember her. He wore dark animal skins as clothing with a fur collar around his shoulders. His sword Zar'roc was strapped to his side as always.  
With a sharp and heavy voice he demanded, "Who are you, and where do you come from, and why do you trespass here?"  
Veana hid a frown behind a blank stare; he must have been alone a long time to speak so blunt and forget his manners. Deciding to remind him of such things and honor him at the same time, she stepped back and bowed low in respect.  
"You are looking well dragon rider, you seem to have healed much since last we met," She bowed again in the direction of the dragon, "Well met Thorn, I have been wanting to meet you ever since I learned of your existence. Your scales shine just as bright as Saphira's."  
"We have never met before," Murtagh accused, still forgetting his temper.  
"Not exactly, you are right we have never met face to face. I was just another face in the crowd at Farthen Dur and then again at the last battle when I saw you and Eragon emerge from defeating Galbatorix."  
"Who are you," He asked again, this time with a softer and more sensitive tone, "You are no elf, although you have features and a smooth tongue like one. I am curious, what is your story, stranger."  
Thorn snorted loudly, letting sparks fly from his nostrils as if to emphasize her need to answer. She glanced at the dragon curiously before pointing at Murtegh with her chin, "Why do you want to know?"  
He shifted his stance for comfort and shrugged his shoulders. "We have been alone a long time; a refreshing story would not be turned away."  
She smiled at his answer finding it satisfactory to let her secrets out.  
"We should make ourselves comfortable then. My story is a complicated and entertaining one." She smiled.  
Murtagh considered this then agreed to her and lead the way to the edge of the glade where two fallen logs, with moss growing upon them lay across one another. Waving his hand Murtegh muttered something in the ancient language and the logs slowly lifted hovering in the air and sliding to the places he direct; parallel to each other he set them down again. Veana went to one and he to the other, and they sat down across from each other and stared.  
Taking a deep breath Veana started her narrative. "If you want to know my story I should start with my name, which will help you understand. My alias name is Veana, which is what I prefer to be called, but my birth name is Veàlfa." She watched him a moment letting the word digest before she continued, "ve-àlfa, àlfa; the ancient language meaning, elf. My father thought he was witty in creating the name for me." She hesitated finding it hard to reveal her heritage, only because she rarely felt any need to tell people, "I am half human, quarter elf. A rare specimen."  
The look of disbelief he gave her made her shift in her seat. She was reminded once again why she never told anyone her family history, just for that exact look. He must have noticed her discomfort because he tried to cover his rude expression with his hand as he pretended to scratch his stubble black beard.  
She did appreciate his apologetic look and so continued on her story without encouragement. "My elven grandfather, Nàron fell in love with a human woman, Kayla. She was living among the Varden at the time. He took her to Ellesméra where they had a son named Keor, and lived their happily ever after for many, many years. However even though Kayla's life was extended many years with magic and Nàron's love she eventually died of old age. With Nàron grieving and my father Keor feeling like a freak among the elves he ran away from Ellesméra. My father hid himself among the slowly growing Varden, where he met my mother, Veana." Murtegh sensed Veana's reverence and grief at her namesake, "And that was how I was born. My father taught me everything I know about magic, elves, the ancient language and even how to spar. We did not stay with the Varden my whole life, we traveled Alagsésia while my father, and a few others, trained me to be the best warrior I could be in sword and magic. He truly thought I would be the one to defeat king Galbatorix. Until Eragon King-killer and Saphira bright-scales appeared. So I was traveling and helping with the war where I could, I was even there for the last battle, I was very heartened to see you and Thorn were not badly corrupted and could be healed, which I see is slowly happening. Now here I am fleeing from Nasuada's men who want to bind me to her magicians order. No one would want to be bound like that, no matter how good they think it will be for everyone." The last part she added feeling she needed to explain her intentions to him. She could see his face drop at the sound of Nasuada's name. At one time Veana had eyes and ears everywhere and knew about Murtegh and Nasuada's relationship. While he recovered his thoughts she took a deep breath noticing how long she had talked without a rest.  
"Quite a story," he finally said, "But where is the proof of it."  
Straight away she replied, "Why should I show you any proof? I have no need for you to believe me; I simply explained to a curious boy my story. Whether you believe it or not is your own business." She had an edge in her voice, rather disappointed her reserved story was taken with such scorn.  
He looked taken off guard and a bit apologetic. Recovering quickly he leaned forward, his elbows on his knees. "Who are you calling a boy?" A slight smile graced his lips as he spoke.  
Mentally forgiving him, a faint smile slid across her face. "I am much older than you think."  
He looked her up and down again; she did not look to be any older than him. Studying her eyes however he could see the truth of her words. A soft chuckle escaped his lips. "You certainly sound like an elf. Tell me this, how did an elf meet any human, they had severed any contact from any humans, even the Varden for decades."  
"Who do you think was the ambassador for Queen Islanzadi before Arya?" Her answer caught Murtagh off guard. She smiled at him with an innocent pleasure.  
He still had his doubts however. "You know Arya drottning?"  
"I know many important people, even if they do not know me. Arya is one of the few I that does know me. Along with Angela, whom I have even spent a year in the care of to try and uncover her secrets, to no avail however," She looked very disappointed of her failure, and Murtagh groaned at the name.  
"That witch has been a constant ache in my side since we settled here, always checking up on us as if we were hatchlings. I say she is simply bored and wants to torment me."  
A giggle escaped Veana before she could catch it. To avert Murtegh's glare she cleared her throat and changed the subject. "Is that all your questions, have I convinced you of my story?"  
Murtagh thought about it for a moment. He slowly nodded before looking up at her again. "Aye, we believe you, you don't look to be one that would lie about such a thing."  
Veana was not sure whether to take that as a compliment or not. She pushed the thought aside as she watched Murtegh's expression go blank. He was mentally communicating with Thorn. A smile tugged at her lips as she thought how shy the dragon must be.  
"Why did you choose to come here to hide from your adversaries?" Murtagh shortly asked her.  
She involuntarily shrugged. "It was either here or the Hadarac desert, or the open sea. The forest seemed the most pleasant of the three options. I have no intentions of staying here, if that is what you want to hear. I plan to continue my journey to the north."  
"How far will you go?"  
"Until I grow weary of it, or I am forced to stop, or even if I simply get bored of the hermit life. I might even change my mind and want to go explore the desert or go visit Eragon on his island and see the hatching dragons. I suppose I will do that someday, out of curiosity."  
Murtegh observed her from a different light now, she was not only brave or foolish as he had first thought of her, but she was thoughtful and had almost childlike features that made her someone to enjoy the company of.  
The conversation that continued after was irrelevant and mostly of recent news from all over Alegasia.  
They had slowly risen from their seats and made their way to Veana's stead; Starblaze was off lazily eating the clumps of grass, having realized he was in no danger of the peering dragon. The horse happily trotted over to Veana once he saw she was ready to depart. Veana mounted her companion, and after giving it a thought she raised her hand, palm out as to bless them with her farewell in the ancient words. "_Sé onr sverdar sitja hvass, un atra du evarinya ono varda Murtagh-elda, un Thorn bjartskular."  
May your sword stay sharp, and may the stars watch over you Murtagh-elda and Thorn brightscales._  
Rider and dragon were surprised at her fluent flow of the ancient language, and were also touched at her sincerity of the words.  
Murtegh bowed slightly in response and returned the farewell with his own blessing. "_Ganga unin mor'ranr un atra esterni ono thelduin, Veana scit-kona."  
Go in peace and may good fortune rule over you Veana svit-kona._  
Veana was warmly touched in return for the honor he granted her name. She was about to charge ahead, however was stopped by a presence that softly touched her mind. She dropped her barriers to hear a deep rumbling voice from Thorn speak to her.  
_May your prey be ever in your grasp, and that you will return to your nest safe from any harm._  
Veana looked from Thorn to Murtagh. An invisible connection was bound between her, dragon, and his rider. Even though they were a part of their own races, their own people, the three of them were isolated from the rest, all alone. At least for a time it would stay that way, but someday the three of them intended to change their course. That is what they shared, and Veana understood it. She smiled upon her two new friends.  
"_Elrun ono eddyr,_ until we meet again." With her last goodbye she urged Starblaze into a full run and was soon engulfed among the trees, going further and further to the north.

_The End_

12


End file.
